creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El bisara del Pooree
Pequeño Pez Ciego, sabio maravilloso, Pequeño Pez Ciego, ¿quién cegó tus ojos? Escúchame mientras susurro mi deseo: Concédeme un amante, ¡oh, Pequeño Pez Ciego! El conjuro del Bisara. Algunos indígenas aseguran que vino del otro lado de Kulu, donde se encuentra el zafiro de once pulgadas, el Zafiro del Templo. Otros, que fue fabricado en el Santuario del Diablo de Ao-Chung, en el Tíbet. De allí fue sustraído por un Kafir; a éste se lo robó un Gurkha, quien fue robado a su vez por un Lahouli, y este por un khitmatgar ; por fin, este último se lo vendió a un inglés, de modo que perdió todas sus virtudes, pues, para que actúe convenientemente, el Bisara de Pooree debe ser robado —con derramamiento de sangre si es posible—, pero, en cualquier caso, robado. Todas estas historias sobre su llegada a la India son falsas. Fue hecho en Pooree hace siglos —la descripción de la manera en que fue fabricado bastaría para llenar un pequeño volumen— y robado por una de las bailarinas del Templo para servir a sus propios fines. Después pasó de mano en mano, viajando siempre hacia el norte, hasta llegar a Hanlé, sin cambiar jamás de nombre: el Bisara de Pooree. En cuanto a su forma, se trata de una cajita cuadrada de plata, engastada en la parte exterior con ocho pequeños rubíes encarnados. En el interior de la caja, que se abre por medio de un resorte, se encuentra un pequeño pez sin ojos, tallado en alguna especie de oscura y brillante madera, y envuelto en un pedazo de tela de oro descolorida. Es el Bisara de Pooree, y sería preferible para un hombre coger una cobra con la mano que tocar el Bisara de Pooree. La magia, bajo todas sus formas, ha quedado anticuada o ha sido abolida, excepto en la India, donde nada cambia, a pesar de la reluciente capa de escoria que la gente denomina «civilización». Cualquier hombre que sepa algo sobre el Bisara de Pooree os dirá cuáles son sus virtudes —suponiendo siempre que haya sido robado honestamente. Es el único encantamiento de amor que obra regularmente en el país y es digno de la confianza general, con una excepción. (El otro hechizo se encuentra en manos de un soldado de caballería del Nizam's Horse, en un lugar llamado Tuprani, situado precisamente al norte de Hyderabad.) Esto se puede considerar como un hecho cierto. Que otros los expliquen. Si en lugar de ser robado, el Bisara es regalado, comprado o encontrado, se vuelve contra su poseedor en el espacio de tres años, y le acarrea la ruina o la muerte. Este es otro hecho al que pueden ustedes buscar una explicación cuando tengan tiempo. Entre tanto, son libres de reírse de ello. En la actualidad, el Bisara está a buen recaudo en el cuello de un pony de alquiler, oculto en la parte interior de un collar de cuentas azules que preserva del Mal de Ojo. Si el conductor del pony lo encuentra alguna vez y se lo pone, o se lo da a su mujer... entonces me compadezco de su suerte. Una mugrienta mujer de las montañas, una coolie con bocio, lo poseyó en Theog en 1884. Llegó a Simla desde el norte, antes de que el khitmatgar de Churton lo comprara y se lo vendiera, multiplicado por tres su valor en plata, a Churton, que coleccionaba objetos curiosos. El criado no sabía más que su amo sobre el objeto que había comprado, pero cierto hombre que fue a echar un vistazo a la colección de Churton —por cierto, Churton era ayudante de comisario— lo vio y se quedó sin habla. Era inglés, pero era capaz de creer, lo cual prueba que era diferente de la mayoría de los ingleses. Sabía que era peligroso tener cualquier clase de trato con la cajita, ya estuviera activa o en estado latente, pues el Amor no buscado es un obsequio terrible. Pack —Grubby Pack, como solíamos llamarlo—, era, en todos los sentidos, un hombrecillo desagradable que debía de haber ingresado en la Armada por error. Era apenas tres pulgadas más alto que su sable, pero ni la mitad de fuerte. A pesar de que el sable era de cincuenta chelines, y estaba hecho a medida. Nadie le apreciaba, y supongo que fue su falta de carácter y su indignidad lo que le impulsó a enamorarse tan desesperadamente de Miss Hollis, la dulce y adorable Miss Hollis, que medía cinco pies y siete pulgadas calzada con sus zapatillas de tenis. Grubby no se contentó con enamorarse tranquilamente, sino que concentró todas las fuerzas de su miserable y diminuta naturaleza en el asunto. Uno podría haber sentido lástima de él si no hubiera sido un individuo tan despreciable. Se vanagloriaba, se corroía el alma, rabiaba y trotaba de un lado a otro, intentando mostrarse agradable a los grandes y serenos ojos grises de Miss Hollis, sin ningún éxito. Era uno de esos casos que nos encontramos de vez en cuando —incluso en nuestro país, donde nos casamos según el Código—, en el que se da una ciega entrega sólo por una de las partes, sin la más leve posibilidad de correspondencia. Miss Hollis contemplaba a Pack como una especie de insecto que deambula por el camino. No tenía más perspectivas que la paga de capitán, y ningún talento que le ayudara a incrementarla ni un penique más. En un hombre de gran estatura un amor como el suyo habría resultado conmovedor. En un hombre bueno habría sido grandioso... Teniendo en cuenta la catadura de este personaje, no pasaba de ser un fastidio. Todo esto es fácil de creer. Lo que ya no les resultará tan fácil es creer lo que sigue: Churton y el Hombre que Sabía lo que era el Bisara almorzaron juntos en el Simla Club. Churton se quejaba de la vida en general. Su yegua preferida se había caído al salir del establo y se había roto el espinazo; sus decisiones estaban siendo revocadas por las jurisdicciones superiores más de lo que tiene derecho a esperar un ayudante de comisario con ocho años de servicio; padecía ataques de hígado y de fiebre, y durante las últimas semanas había estado realmente enfermo. En resumen, se sentía disgustado y descorazonado. El comedor del Simla Club está construido, como todo el mundo sabe, en dos secciones divididas por un arco. Entren, giren a la izquierda, ocupen la mesa que está colocada bajo la ventana, y comprobarán que es imposible ver a ninguna persona que entre, gire a la derecha y ocupe una mesa de la sección situada a ese lado del arco. Se produce un fenómeno bastante curioso: cada palabra que pronuncien ustedes puede ser percibida no sólo en la otra sección del comedor, sino también por los sirvientes que se encuentran más allá de la mampara por la que sirven la comida. Vale la pena conocer este detalle; una sala con eco es una trampa contra la que hay que estar prevenido. En parte en broma y en parte con la esperanza de que se le creyera, el Hombre que Sabía le confió a Churton la historia del Bisara de Pooree con mayor extensión que la que yo he empleado para contársela a ustedes, y concluyó sugiriéndole a Churton que sería más aconsejable arrojar la cajita al fondo de un barranco y ver si sus males desaparecían con ella. Para unos oídos vulgares —unos oídos ingleses—, este cuento no dejaba de ser una interesante muestra de superstición popular. Churton se rió, declaró que se sentía mejor después del almuerzo y salió. Pack había estado almorzando en la parte derecha del arco y había escuchado toda la conversación. Su absurdo encaprichamiento por Miss Hollis le había llevado al borde de la locura y toda Simla se burlaba abiertamente del asunto. Es curioso comprobar que, cuando un hombre odia o ama más de lo razonable, está preparado de hecho para ir más allá de la razón con tal de satisfacer sus sentimientos, cosa que no podría conseguir simplemente con dinero o poder. Tal vez por ello Salomón jamás habría elevado altares a Ashtaroth, ni a todas esas damas de nombres extraños, si no hubiera tenido problemas de alguna naturaleza en su zenana , y en ningún otro lugar. Pero esto está fuera de mi historia. Los hechos que nos ocupan son éstos: Pack fue a visitar a Churton al día siguiente, aprovechando que se encontraba fuera de casa; dejó una tarjeta y robó el Bisara de Pooree del lugar que ocupaba junto al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Y lo robó como el ladrón que era por naturaleza. Tres días después, la ciudad de Simia quedó electrizada con la noticia de que Miss Hollis había aceptado a Pack, ¡a Grubby Pack, esa especie de rata marchita! ¿Necesitan ustedes una evidencia más clara que ésta? El Bisara de Pooree había sido robado y actuaba como hacía siempre que se conseguía por sucios medios. Tan sólo en tres o cuatro ocasiones en la vida, un hombre tiene motivos para inmiscuirse en los asuntos del prójimo y representar el papel de la Providencia. El Hombre que Sabía estaba convencido de que tenía motivos; pero creer y obrar de acuerdo con una creencia son cosas muy diferentes. El aire de insolente satisfacción que mostraba Pack cuando trotaba al lado de Miss Hollis y la sorprendente liberación de la fiebre que experimentó Churton tan pronto como desapareció el Bisara de Pooree, decidieron al hombre. Le explicó la cosa a Churton, y Churton se echó a reír, pues no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que un hombre que figuraba en el escalafón del palacio del gobernador pudiera robar, al menos cosas sin valor. Pero el milagroso compromiso de Miss Hollis con aquel tendero le impulsó a avanzar unos pasos en la sospecha. Juró que lo único que quería era averiguar adónde había ido a parar su cajita de plata engastada con rubíes encarnados. No se puede acusar de robo a un hombre que figura en el escalafón del palacio del gobernador y, si se saquea su habitación, uno se convierte en un ladrón. Churton, instigado por el Hombre que Sabía, se decidió por el robo con allanamiento. Si no encontraba nada en la habitación de Pack... pero no era agradable pensar lo que sucedería en ese caso. Pack fue a bailar a Benmore —Benmore en aquellos tiempos, y no una simple oficina— y bailó quince valses de los veintidós con Miss Hollis. Churton y el Hombre cogieron tantas llaves como pudieron llevar en las manos y penetraron en la habitación que Pack ocupaba en el hotel, tras asegurarse de la ausencia de sus sirvientes. Pack tenía un alma mezquina. Ni siquiera había comprado un cofrecillo decente para guardar sus papeles, sino que tenía una de esas imitaciones indígenas que venden por diez rupias. Cualquier tipo de llave la abría... Y allí, en el fondo, bajo la póliza del seguro de Pack, yacía el Bisara de Pooree. Churton se despachó a gusto contra Pack, guardó el Bisara de Pooree en el bolsillo y se dirigió al baile con el Hombre. Al menos tuvo la suerte de llegar a tiempo para cenar y contemplar el principio del fin reflejado en los ojos de Miss Hollis. La joven sufrió un ataque de nervios al finalizar la cena y tuvo que ser retirada de allí por su madre. En la sala de baile, con el abominable Bisara en el bolsillo, Churton se torció el pie en uno de los escalones que conducían a la vieja Pista y tuvo que ser enviado a su casa en una litera, entre gemidos de dolor. A pesar de estas manifestaciones, su confianza en los prodigios del Bisara de Pooree no había aumentado, pero salió a buscar a Pack y le agasajó con toda suerte de insultos: «ladrón» fue el más suave de ellos. Pack encajó los insultos con la sonrisa nerviosa de un hombrecillo insignificante que desea sentirse ofendido en cuerpo y alma por un insulto, y prosiguió su camino. No hubo escándalo público. Una semana más tarde Pack recibió la noticia de la ruptura definitiva por parte de Miss Hollis. Declaró que había cometido un lamentable error en la identificación de sus sentimientos. De este modo, Pack partió para Madrás, donde no podrá causar grandes daños, aun en el caso de que viva lo suficiente para llegar a coronel. Churton insistió al Hombre que Sabía para que aceptase el Bisara de Pooree como regalo. El Hombre lo aceptó, bajó inmediatamente al paseo de coches, encontró un pony que llevaba un collar de cuentas azules, ató sólidamente el Bisara de Pooree en la parte interior del collar con un cordón, y dio gracias al cielo por haberse librado del peligro. En caso de que lo encuentren, recuerden que no deben destruir el Bisara de Pooree. En este momento no tengo tiempo para explicar la razón, pero el poder reside en el pequeño pez de madera. Míster Gubernatis o Max Muller pueden darles más explicaciones que yo. Ustedes pensarán que toda esta historia es una invención. Muy bien... Si alguna vez se cruzan con una cajita de plata de siete octavos de pulgada de largo y tres cuartos de ancho, engastada con ocho rubíes encarnados, y con un pez de madera muy oscura envuelto en un pedazo de tela de oro en el interior, guárdenla. Guárdenla durante tres años, y entonces comprobarán por sí mismos si mi historia es verdadera o falsa. Mejor aún: róbenla, como hizo Pack, y lamentarán no haber muerto desde un principio. ---- Fuente: Kipling, R. (1888). The Bisara of Pooree. In Plain Tales From the Hills. Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería